


看海 2020.04

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. 無差
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 4





	看海 2020.04

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.04

陳韋丞看著他，他看著天橋下的車。  
陳韋丞問，你在看什麼。  
他抬頭看了眼陳韋丞又低下了頭，看海。  
陳韋丞想，晚上八點半，下班高峰，的確是車海。  
陳韋丞往前幾步走到他身旁和他一起看海。  
時間一分一秒的走，陳韋丞已經數到第八十四台車了，  
當然肯定漏掉很多。

陳韋丞往他看一眼，開始數起他臉上的痣，  
感覺不多，但陳韋丞怎樣也數不清。  
陳韋丞在心裡瞎算著。  
他轉過頭來直視陳韋丞。  
快速閃過的車燈，陳韋丞看見他左眼裡的痣，  
陳韋丞想，結膜色素性退化病變。  
陳韋丞說，你的痣很好看。  
那人笑了一下，陳韋丞恍神了，笑起來也好看。  
陳韋丞也看著他笑，  
笑的傻呼呼的。

陳韋丞問，你喜歡什麼呀。  
他眼睛往下撇了一下，我喜歡...拉小提琴。  
陳韋丞興奮的睜大眼睛，我也喜歡！  
那你現在在做什麼。  
在看海。  
啊啊啊不是，你現在的職業是？  
我是一個醫生。  
我也是！  
他看著陳韋丞一驚一乍的有點好笑。

他說，我原本想繼續拉小提琴，可是後來填自願時恍神了下填了醫。  
陳韋丞說，我也想繼續走音樂，但我姐姐先跑了。  
說到這時，陳韋丞吐了下舌頭，所以我就補上了。  
他撇頭繼續看著海，我弟弟從小就想學醫，或許當時我就該跑，跑得遠遠的。  
陳韋丞也轉身看向天橋下，可是你跑太遠了，或許今天就看不到海也遇不到我啦。

他悶悶的笑了下，可是我已經跑遠啦，只是生病了所以回來了。  
陳韋丞睜大眼睛看向他，你生了什麼病呀？  
他指了指胸前，你猜。  
陳韋丞皺眉，心理還是生理的？  
他往左胸戳了一下，或許......都有......。  
陳韋丞揉了揉臉笑了一下，沒事的，我可以治好你的。  
他笑了下，謝謝，但我還不想死。  
陳韋丞低垂著頭，臉上的五官皺在一起，我看起來有那麼不可靠嗎。  
他反射性的拍了下陳韋丞的頭，抱歉，我自己可以的。

在他看著手感慨陳韋丞的頭髮很好摸時，  
陳韋丞抬起頭眨了下眼，那我們可以一起喝杯咖啡嗎？  
他說，好。  
陳韋丞伸出手，我叫陳韋丞。  
他握住那隻手，我是楊博堯。

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇又名：數有幾個陳韋丞  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
